tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Memphis the light
That's mean xD And I still think she'd break that poor souls bones before getting anywhere with him. And really? :3 thank ju! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it, I aint scared. And Thank ju :3 I worked on that for two days xD (the grass tool came on handy A LOT!) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 16:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! Sugar rush! 8D I was eating whipped cream from a can!... Got any chocolate? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 17:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Darn! *bouncing around* HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HASPPY HAPPY OOH KITTY! *turns into a cat* :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 17:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) O.O *trys to take one giant leap to catch it* I BELEIVE I CAN FLY! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 17:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ~NYA!!~ 8starts chasing after all of them* YARN YARN YARN YARN!!! :D :D :D :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 17:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ~nya!~ Blue! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph, chances are you won't answer this, but I wanna tell you something. First off, i'm at my friend Marias house , her little sister is STREAKING!!! And I made this smexy picture of Dar X3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 20:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph. What's up? (I'm not allowed on SFW 'till my schools done >~< curse Math.....) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 14:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 14:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You. Are. Awfully. Preditable. XD (That's fine. I'm screwing around in Mediafire.) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 14:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 15:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello dere, whenever ya get this message. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 14:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Nya. Hai. Pai. Fly. Sky. My. Thigh. xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph. Leaving a message (And as always i'm stating the obvious.) Oh, and if you hadn't seen it yet, here's the Memphis and Sasha Picture. And I can't get on SFW Right now... Just so y'know... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You really like that don't ya? And have fun with that. I didn't sleeep all night and now I can hardly stand up >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Heh... and I tried to... 6 hours of watching that dang clock... It's not fun... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph... just leaving ya a quick message. Y'know how I said I was going to start practicing 3D artwork? This is my first try. Is it okay? Please reply... Oh, and one more thing. Maybe one day i'll try and make one for you. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memph. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and huh..? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I thought you might like this. Stupid me as always... I meant to show you about a month ago... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I knew you'd like him.. Yeah, I will. It might take a bit because he has very dark hair... so it'll take a bit to turn it out white and keep it neat. And by the way.. that's Ikuto from the Anime Shugo chara... remember me telling you 'bout that? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm... this is his wikia page. And by the way, what happened to Heina and Deadspawn? Not that it really matters... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. In my opinion it was being treated like a real paring >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Not that way to me. Yuri aint real to me... And y'mind I show you this real quick? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] Hehe... oh gawsh... that just made my day xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I think it's your turn. It was on Memphis' Talkpage right? And i'll have only about 15 minutes though. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 16:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :3 I got the image that you wanted me to make you done! I hopes it's okay, the colors were hard. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. I'm surprised you like it... in my opinion the hair could have come out at least a bit more decent... [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^' I'm workin on one of my Newer characters right now. Her name's Sara (Sarah) Ko (High). Her name is actually a pun on being something if you can guess. Of course I might have already made it obvious. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi! Hey Memph, didn't know you were on this wiki ^^" [[User:Yumeshima|'Let them come,]][[User talk:Yumeshima| Frostmourne hungers....]] 16:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Heh ^^ Like your character, actually love him ^^" *blush* [[User:Yumeshima|'''Let them come,]][[User talk:Yumeshima|''' Frostmourne hungers....]] 17:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Heheh ^^ Yuuki might like to meet him *^_^* [[User:Yumeshima|'''Let them come,]][[User talk:Yumeshima|''' Frostmourne hungers....]] 17:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure ^^ [[User:Yumeshima|'''Let them come,]][[User talk:Yumeshima|''' Frostmourne hungers....]] 17:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you o3o It was Ikuto and his younger sister. There's one I wanna recolor of you as a pirate! xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :3 And I know it kinda make you look bade, but it's only one I could find wihtout Utau trying to kiss him o3o does that creep you out? Oh, and this is the one I did for me xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you X3 And It is very. Another creepy thing, last night on Roblox Maks character Matthias the Obsidian Nightmare keeps trying to kiss Destiney o.e which is nasty. MEGA NASTY. And she also got drunk xD I'm eating jellybeans at 10:41 in the morning! WOOTz! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they taste weird though o3o I can make a penguin face! oeo Heheheheee... Oh by the way how're you? Saisho wa nani o watashi no dumi o tazuneru kotode wa nai..... [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~']] 14:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you understand what I said in Japanese? xD And I'm gewd, and actually a little bit mad at Natalie o3o she's acting like she's the queen of the world. I like to use Solareteriona :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 14:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC)